Anole
Anole was born and raised in Fairbury, Illinois, he lived a normal life despite his reptilian features, a result of his being a mutant. The close-knit community accepted the boy for who he was until anti-mutant sentiment began to spread. Victor accepted Dani Moonstar's offer to join the Avengers Academy. Personality Anole is portrayed as a laid back but incredibly heroic teen. is a kind, brave, selfless, and righteous boy. His aspirations to become a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff in the Avengers Academy, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. Anole has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others. Due to this and being somewhat simple-minded He loves to adventure as well as lead his teammates. Powers and Abilities * Razor Sharp Spikes & Claws: ' As part of his physical mutation, Anole has spikes that appear on his scalp. His regrown arm also has razor sharp claws allowing for greater battle prowess. * Enhanced Agility: Anole's natural agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to increased levels, allowing him to perform feats that those of normal agility would find incredibly hard to do. * Superhuman Stamina: Anole's muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an average human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impairs him. * Enhanced Speed: Capable of moving and running slightly faster than a normal human, but he is not on par with powered speedsters'. * Superhuman Reflexes: He has the reaction time that is roughly half of that of normal base-line human. * Long Elastic Tongue: incredibly long tongue (apparently longer than his own body length) which he is capable of rapidly and abruptly extending out of the mouth. The tongue has a sticky tip on the end, which serves to catch anything that he would otherwise never be able to reach. * Wall-crawling: Anole has the ability to stick to and climb walls or any substance. It is very similar to that of Spider-Man. * Camouflage: Anole possesses superhuman ability to alter his skin color and appearance enabling him to copy that of any surface he stands against. * Reptilian Regenerative/Healing Factor: Anole possess a healing factor, though not on par with Wolverine. He has shown the ability to re-grow limbs from his body once the older one has been removed. In such an incident the body part the replaces the old is larger and more reptilian in appearance and apparently stronger as well. It is unknown if his entire body with share the same mutation or if it is a limited mutation. * Superhuman Strength:'''Anole possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift over 234 tons. However this power is only in his right arm, and only appeared after regrowing his limb. The rest of his body remains in general human strength. * '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Anole is a formidable hand to hand combatant, trained by none other than the likes of Wolverine and Captain America. Category:Avengers Academy Category:X-Men Category:Fictional character Category:Marvel